


Cold Hands

by xjasper



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Texting, Theatre, help umu, id k what to do this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjasper/pseuds/xjasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Adam drive home from the movies. Russell has something on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work yay!!!

‘I can’t believe you dragged me to that shitty movie,’ Adam signed, ‘Why did you want to see a movie anyway? You can’t hear it.’ Adam tossed his empty water bottle in the trash as he neared the exit of the theater. He turned and looked at his friend. Russell was tall and broad and had a knack for fixing cars and machinery, which is how he gained a nickname from people around campus, Wrench. Adam had always regarded Russell as a friend, but as of late, he had developed some romantic feelings for him. He obviously didn’t want to ruin his perfect friendship he had with him, so he kept it to himself. When Russell asked him to see a movie with him, he didn’t let himself get too excited.  
‘Whatever. You’re forgetting I can read lips too, idiot.’ Russell signed. ‘Hey, can you give me a ride home? My car broke down and I don’t feel like walking home in this weather.’ Russell was correct about the weather; it was abnormally windy and cold for a night in mid-October.  
‘What? Couldn’t fix your car? Damn, we’re going to have to revoke your nickname license, sorry, man.’ Adam teased as he opened the door. A cold wind flew in as he opened the door, causing him to get a chill. He should’ve worn something warmer, a sweater and a light jacket wasn’t warm enough.  
‘Shut up! I can fix it; I just haven’t had the time.’ Russell signed. ‘Start your car; I’m freezing my ass off.’ They both rushed to Adam’s car, both eagerly jogging to the promise of warmth.

When they were both in the car, shielded from the cold, Adam blew warm air into his hands. “Christ,” He whispered aloud. ‘Should’ve brought gloves,’ he signed to Russell. He was rubbing his hands together, also trying to warm up as quickly as possible.  
‘My hands are freezing, feel them,’ Russell signed and put his hands out in front of Adam who stared at him slightly startled. Adam was careful to not turn this into an ‘Oh my god, what if he likes me?’ moment that you see in cheesy romance movies. He just chuckled slightly and held one of Russell’s hands in his own briefly. His hands were ice cold, even compared to his own hands. Numbers took the other hand Russell had out and held it as well. Russell looked at Adam curiously, but didn’t pull his hands away. Adam brought both of Russell’s hands up to his mouth and began to blow warm air into his hands. Russell was startled and jumped a little, but when he realized what Adam was doing, he started giggling. Adam looked at Russell and smirked, taking his hands out of his grasp. He silently thanked the cold, for it had made his nose and cheeks red, which made it easy for him to deny the fact he was blushing because, God, Russell’s laugh was adorable.

The rest of the drive to Russell’s house was silent, like most car rides between them were. Adam started humming absentmindedly and tapped his fingers on the wheel. He was confident that Russell didn’t notice him until he glanced over to Russell’s seat and saw he was staring. Adam looked away and blushed. He heard Russell start laughing and promptly smacked his knee jokingly. “Shut up, man!” He said defensively and grinned.  
‘You’re such a dork!’ Russell signed while laughing. Adam started to laugh as well and turned to Russell to say,  
“The next red light I’m going to promptly kick your ass out of my car,” Adam laughed and Russell continued snickering.

When Adam pulled up to Russell’s house, all windows dark, he looked at Russell and expected him to give a brief, ‘Thanks’ and leave the car. He didn’t expect Russell to hesitate and look at Adam. He was fidgeting with his thumbs, which Adam knew meant that something was on his mind. Adam was concerned, they were joking around a few minutes ago, but now it seemed that Russell wanted to talk about something serious. ‘Something the matter?’ Adam signed. Russell shrugged, and looked down at his thumbs. Adam sighed, and turned off his car. Russell looked up at Adam, giving him a questioning look. ‘I know something’s up, I’m not giving up until you tell me.” Russell grinned a little and signed, ‘Typical of you,’ Adam rolled his eyes and leaned in closer and cocked an eyebrow,  
‘Did someone say something to you? Because you know that you can tell me who hurt you and I’ll-‘ Adam’s hands were interrupted when Russell took his hands into his own. Adam blinked and looked at Russell’s hands, they were warm now. Fuck it, Adam thought, Might as well, the moment won’t last very long. Adam leaned in, closing the space that was between them. It was a short kiss, but it felt like a lifetime. Adam would describe it as time stopping and then hitting him at full force once more. Russell blinked once, then twice, and then leaned in to kiss Adam back. Adam’s heart must’ve forgotten how to work, because he swore he could feel his heart pause, even though his chest was pounding. Adam only noticed their hands were still being held together when Russell gently brushed a thumb over Adam’s knuckle. Adam closed his eyes and kissed back. 

When they pulled apart, both their cheeks were red and they were slightly embarrassed. Adam smiled and was pleased when Russell smiled back. ‘I should go, or my parents will kill me if I stay out over curfew.’ he signed.  
‘I understand.’ Adam nodded. He watched Russell open the door of his car. He paused and leaned back into the car to give Adam a quick kiss. He waved goodbye and walked up the stairs of his porch, unlocked his door and disappeared inside the house.

Adam was driving home in silence, wondering what the hell happened. Well, he kissed Russell and then Russell kissed him back. Then, before he left, Russell kissed him again. This must’ve meant that Russell like him right? When Adam pulled into his own driveway, he looked at his phone to see that he had two new messages. Sure enough, they were from Russell. The first one read, “I hope that was ok.” The second one read, “I mean, you kissed me first, but still.”  
Adam chuckled and texted back, “It’s ok. It was kinda cool. It felt nice.” He got out of his car and opened the door to his house. When he locked the door behind him he checked his phone, which had a message from Russell. It read, “Yeah, it was.” Adam started walking up the stairs to his room while he texted Russell back, “Yeah.” Adam sat down on his bed before kicking his shoes off and turned on his side, opening the new message from Russell. 

“Do you think we’d work out together?” Adam blinked, could they? Adam was never really in a serious relationship before.  
“I think so,” Adam texted back hesitantly. He waited for the response that seemed to wait forever to get to him. When his phone buzzed twice with a text he jumped. He quickly looked at the two messages that were sent.  
“Okay,” and “<3” Adams heart jolted. He smiled like an idiot, blushing madly. He texted back, “<3”


End file.
